When I First Saw You
by LashknifeTalon
Summary: [Ein x Rose] The story of how Ein met Rose. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up.


"This is pretty rough terrain. Being an angel, walking must wear you out."

"Not really. I'm used to it."

"What!? But you're an angel!"

"True. But, in return for my Diviner…I lost my wings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein left it unspoken that, despite the fact that he was "used to it," trading his wings for Einherjar had actually seemed like a really bad trade at the time. And, at first, walking DID tire him out. A lot. In fact, learning to walk everywhere didn't just tire Ein out and make his legs sore, it was downright painful at first. The clumsy, five-year old angel (although, since angels were generally created at an age about equal to the Sprite age of 7, making Ein actually closer to twelve) was still used to flying everywhere he went (hence why his wings were such a sacrifice), and he tripped over rocks, roots, planks of wood, doorsteps, and pretty much anything else low to the ground he could find. When he couldn't find something to trip over, he would make do with his own feet and trip over them. As Ein's legs grew more and more tired, they grew more and more sore. As they grew more and more sore, they grew more and more clumsy. Ein was an absolute mess of scrapes and scabs for the first week and a half without wings. By the end of it, Ein was completely miserable. He missed being able to soar in the air, turning corkscrews, diving downward, flying somersaults. He missed the familiar weight on his back, the warm white feathers (although if he still had them they would now be black) which he could wrap around his body when he was cold. Most of all though, Ein missed the ability to go from point A to point B without stubbing his toe on something or landing flat on his face. The worst part of it all was that he didn't even particularly LIKE what he'd gotten in return for his beautiful, beautiful wings. The large, lightning-bolt shaped sword he'd received as his wings faded into nothingness was just that. Large. So large, that Ein had no idea how to wield it. Hector, the Magi overseeing Ein's Trial for acceptance as a Grim Angel had informed him that his weapon would require some training, but he had neglected to tell Ein that he would need to "grow into" his Diviner as well! It wasn't even easy to carry. Ein had to quite literally drag it everywhere. Ein hadn't even wanted a sword. He'd wanted a spear, like Lorelei. Ledah used a spear. Ein wanted a spear like Ledah. He'd become a Grim Angel for the specific reason that he wanted to be like his best friend and mentor. Nonetheless, Ein was pretty sure the Magi didn't take returns on Diviners, so Ein was stuck with his stupid, yellow, oversized sword.

When Ein failed to show up for training for the second day in a row, Ledah knew something was wrong. Just two weeks ago, Ein had loved training. He loved imitating his mentor, and had been so excited when the Magi had allowed him to take the Trial. However, recently, Ein had been extremely distracted and despondent during training, and his performance had dropped by a significant margin. This simply would not do. Ledah decided his best course of action would be to locate Ein and determine what was troubling his pupil.

Ledah found Ein under one of the several trees that grew by the river to the east of the Grim Angels' training compound. He was squatted down in the tree's shade, and it looked like he was crying. Einherjar lay by his side. Ledah was relieved. At least Ein had not been so foolish as to discard his Diviner. Ledah moved closer to stand behind the wingless angel.

"Ein. You have been absent from training for two days now."

The boy looked up. Sure enough, his eyes were red and teary, and there were streaks running down his cheeks. His black pants showed two wet spots where Ein's eyes had been a second ago. He sniffled.

"L-Ledah." Ein sniffled again and was obviously still trying to get his breathing under control enough to speak. "I'm s-sorry I m-missed practice."

Ledah sat down.

"Something is bothering you. Would you care to inform me what it is?"

Ein paused for a moment to consider if he wanted to say anything. The tears began flowing out from his eyes again, though in rivers, not floods.

"It's this stupid hunk of metal. I never even wanted a sword."

Ledah raised an eyebrow. "What kind of weapon did you want?"

"A spear. I don't even like swords."

"…Ein. You were tested with all the various kinds of weapons known to Asgard. You have trained in spears, swords, bows, scythes, rapiers…even whips and axes."

Ein shuddered as he remembered the day when Ledah had told his charges (of which Ein was one) that today was the day they would train in axes. The resulting hole was in the compound walls, and poor, frightened Azar would STILL not come anywhere near Ein.

Ledah continued. "Of all the various weapons you were tested with, you showed the most skill with the sword. You showed proficiency in wielding a spear, but you showed more with a sword."

"…So?"

"A Grim Angel is a fighting machine. Do not delude yourself about that. He or she must always be at top efficiency in battle. Your Diviner is your weapon, and a warrior is only as good as his weapon. Thus, your Diviner should be an extension of your body, something you are very skilled at handling. You are more combat effective with a sword in your hands than a spear, Ein."

Ledah picked up the yellow blade from the grass and handed it to Ein.

"Not this sword! It's so big I can't even use it! I hate this thing!"

With that, Ein threw, or slid rather, the sword further down the riverbank. Ledah quickly stuck his foot out and stopped the sword's progress, preventing it from entering the river. Diviners were irreplaceable, and retrieving the sword from the bottom of a river could prove difficult. Ein didn't seem to care though. He had curled up into a ball again, and resumed crying. Ledah thought for a moment before speaking again (pulling his foot and Einherjar back up the riverbank while he thought).

"…This…is not really about Einherjar, is it?"

"…"

"You…miss your wings."

Ein responded to Ledah's (completely true) statement with a renewed flood of tears.

"Ledah…I'm TIRED of walking. I'm TIRED of tripping over things. I'm tired of dragging that stupid, stupid sword around!"

Ledah expected Ein to reach over and slide the sword away again, but he only curled up into a tighter ball and kept crying.

"Ledah…I'm tired, I miss flying…and…I actually feel really cold without my wings."

Ledah nodded. Though not as severe as they were supposed to be on the holy land of Riviera, Asgard did go through a seasonal cycle, and right now the land of gods was entering autumn. It made perfect sense that the young angel was cold.

"…I honestly cannot say that I understand what you are going through. To say so would be a lie. I can only say that you will eventually grow accustomed to having no wings. You are already tripping and falling less than when you first lost your wings. You will also grow bigger and stronger as you grow older. One day, Einherjar's weight and size will seem like nothing to you if you are diligent in your training. But…until all those things come to pass…" Ledah extended a black-feathered wing out towards Ein. "If you are cold, feel free to use my wing to keep warm."

Ein did not move for a few seconds, and Ledah was about to retract his wing, but then Ein shuffled slowly over to his wing. He sniffled a few times, and stopped crying.

However, when Ledah left (as he had to do eventually), he turned back to see Ein sniffle, shiver a bit, curl into a tighter ball, and resume his sobbing. Ledah sighed softly, and kept walking. However, he did not return to his duties at the training compound immediately. He had to see Hector first.

Ein did report for training the following day. He was still unhappy, but he had realized that it was at least warmer inside the building than by the river.

As Ein walked into the gym where he was assigned to train with Ledah, the older angel walked up to him. On his back he had Lorelei, and in his arms, he carried a rather large, blue box. The box itself was completely nondescript except for several holes that had been cut into its top.

"Ein. It is good that you have decided to report for training today."

"…"

"I have spoken to Hector, and he has thought about your situation."

Ein startled a bit. What did this mean? Would he lose Einherjar and get his wings back? Could he trade Einherjar for a different weapon? He stood in tense anticipation of Ledah's next words.

"I cannot be with you at all times to keep you warm or comfort you. I have other duties I must attend to at various times. Therefore, Hector has seen fit to give you this."

Ledah handed Ein the box. Ein wondered what was inside. Maybe it was a claw-type Diviner? It was certainly too small to hold any other kind of weapon. But why did it have holes in the top? Perhaps it was a fire-elemental claw weapon! Maybe…the weapon generated so much heat that if there weren't holes in the box to let the heat out, the box would catch on fire! Ein certainly hoped so! Anything but that stupid sword! Ein removed the lid of the box excitedly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his new weapon!

Inside the box was a lining of straw, a small clay dish full of water, another shallower clay dish full of what appeared to be diced meat, and a small fuzzy black ball. This was most definitely NOT a replacement Diviner. Ein set the box down and lifted the ball out of the box, and it unfurled into what appeared to be a small animal.

"Hector gave me this? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I believe it is called a 'cat.' It is to be your familiar. You are to care for it as best as you can, and in return, it shall be your lifetime companion and friend."

Ein examined the mass of fur he held in his hands. At least as far as he knew, cats were NOT supposed to have tiny little wings on their backs. Also, the tiny thing he was holding could hardly be called a cat. It was really more of a kitten.

"Be gentle with it. It is only a few days old and has barely been weaned off of milk. It will die if you are too rough with it."

Ein looked like he was about to explode. He lost his wings for a sword he didn't even want or like, made a constant fool and a giant scab out of himself tripping on everything he walked on, and Hector and Ledah thought this…_hairball_ would make it all better?

Ledah saw Ein scowl and braced himself for the tantrum that was about to come. He hoped that the other occupants of the gym would not be too distracted from their training. However, just as Ein opened his mouth to begin shouting, he felt the kitten in his hands stir. He looked down at it just in time to see it make a tiny yawn, stretch, and slowly open its eyes. It looked at Ein quizzically, and then made a soft "mew?" noise. It was the single cutest thing Ein had ever seen in his entire life.

Ein's scowl softened into a neutral expression. When the kitten mewed again though, his face further softened into a smile. Somehow, watching the tiny animal made all his worries melt into nothingness. Well, not exactly, Ein still felt pretty bad, but he felt…a little better. Ein looked at the cat and then, knowing nothing at all about feline anatomy, looked up at Ledah.

"Is it a girl cat or a boy cat?"

Ledah looked a bit surprised, but relieved that Ein would not make a scene in the middle of the training gym.

"I believe it is female."

"So it's a girl cat…then your name is…Rose."

The kitten, whose name was now Rose, mewed. Apparently she liked her name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man sat down, signaling to his audience that his story was over. His audience immediately crowded around him, bombarding him with questions.

"So that's how Daddy met Mommy?"

"Yes. That's how Daddy met Mommy." Ein smiled, rubbing his eldest (by three whole seconds) daughter's five-year old head right between her pointy black ears.

"And that's why you don't have wings?" chimed in the middle child, flexing his tiny white wings to illustrate his point.

"Yes, sir. That's why I don't have wings." Ein couldn't help but steal a glance at the large yellow object that hung over the fireplace in the small house.

The youngest daughter spoke last. "Did you _really _make a hole in the school wall?"

Ein laughed.

"Yes. I did make a hole in the school wall."

The eldest then took another turn at questions.

"How did Mommy fit inside a little box? She's so BIG now!"

Another voice cut in from the room's entrance.

"That's another story. Perhaps your father can tell it to you tomorrow. Now come along, Ursula, Ledah, Malice. It's time for bed."

"AWW!" The chorus of children (although Rose preferred to refer to them as "kittens") chimed in unison. Nonetheless, they allowed the cat-girl to usher them towards the stairs.

Rose and Ein watched as a gaggle of six feet, three tails, and six wings pushed and shoved each other up the stairs. Then they looked at each other.

"You're aware of how incredibly odd our children look, right?" Rose said.

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected from the kids of an angel and a…a…"

Ein paused.

"You know, we're married and have three kids and I'm still not quite sure what to call you. You're not a werecat like Mursya, you're not quite a cat anymore…I just don't know…"

Rose smirked. "I believe the term you used before was 'hairball.'"

Ein blushed in embarrassment. "Well…I was a lot younger then and I…"

Rose planted a kiss on her husband's forehead. "It's alright. The term was probably appropriate at the time."

On that note, Rose ascended the stairs to go tuck her 'litter' of 'kittens' into bed.

Ein watched his wife climb up the stairs and turn a corner out of sight.

_Hmm…Rose…My adorable…Hairball._


End file.
